murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raised On Robbery
"Raised on Robbery" is the ninth episode of the ninth season of ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the one hundredth twenty-third episode of the series (not including the stand-alone Christmas special). It first aired on January 11, 2016. Summary It's anything but business as usual. While applying for a loan to build his automated dream home for Ogden, Murdoch finds himself in the midst of a life-changing bank heist that puts his reputation at risk...and changes everything. Meanwhile, Inspector Brackenreid wrestles with a more intractable problem: how to keep up with Sheffield Wednesday's most important match of the season in real time – across the Atlantic. It's Baby Day at the bank, so the bank is full of mothers with babies each there to take advantage of the bank's offer to open an account for the baby, matching the mother's initial deposit, up to $5.00. Detective Murdoch is there to apply for a loan to build his house when the vault security is breached. The manager finds $30,000 is missing. The bank is in lockdown until the constabulary has completed their questioning and search. Upon completion, the money is remains missing until Murdoch discovers it in a lift shaft. Everyone is pleased, until the bank manager raises the alarm once more: plates used to print banknotes have gone missing. The only clues are a baby's bonnet, a whistle that does not work, and a small puddle of water on the bank vault floor. Character Revelations *Inspector Brackenreid has a Sheffield Wednesday 1867 tattoo. He's a football (soccer) man not a rugby man. Continuity *From model to plans, Murdoch starts to make his dream house for Julia a reality. *Pendrick's headphones from The Filmed Adventures of Detective William Murdoch are used again. *In both Dinosaur Fever' ''and '''Twentieth Century Murdoch, William has a fantasy that includes a son and Julia. In Twentieth Century Murdoch, young William Murdoch Jr. hugs him and says, " See you when I'm born." *William has reassured Julia, “We can adopt,” from his fantasy proposal in The Tesla Effect to the present: William and Julia plan to adopt a baby boy, raised on robbery. Historical References *The Toronto-based Traders Bank was strongly rooted in rural Ontario. In 1891 its inspector, Aemilius Jarvis, developed an ingenious cast-metal savings bank modeled after the bank's head office. At beginning in 1905, it will erect the tallest building in Toronto and the entire British Commonwealth until the Canadian Pacific Building is completed in 1913. It remains as one of North America's few surviving skyscrapers of the early 20th Century. *Hendrik Zwaardemaker (1857-1930) was a Dutch scientist who invented the olfactometer in 1888 and is credited with the discovery that babies and children can hear much higher frequencies than adults. *In 1903, Sheffield Wednesday won their first League Championship. *In creating a replica of the bank, Murdoch invents wooden building blocks with pegs so they can stick together, like Legos. *Crabtree effectively invents play-by-play and colour commentary, and coins both terms. ("I'm just trying to add a little colour to the commentary.") *Shades of Bonnie and Clyde. *The slow-motion scene at the episode's climax featuring the baby carriage slowly rolling down the steps is an homage to a classic scene from the 1925 silent film ''Battleship Potemkin'' (the scene was also paid homage in the 1987 film ''The Untouchables''). *George comes up with "a cloak of invisibility", a reference to Harry Potter. Trivia *This is the first episode of the New Year (2016) and the first one after [[A Merry Murdoch Christmas|''A Merry Murdoch Christmas]]. *The title "''Raised on Robbery ''" is also a song by renowned Canadian singer-songwriter Joni Mitchell from her ''Court and Spark Album (1974). *The bank (exterior) is actually the Old Carnegie Library in Brantford. * Brackenreid's tattoo is Thomas Craig's real tattoo honoring of the founding of the Sheffield Wednesday Football Club. * Actress Catherine Fitch first played Flora Rookwood in Child's Play in the Season 1, now recast as the bank teller Catherine Tweedale. Errors *Sheffield Wednesday Football Club was formed as an offshoot of The Wednesday Cricket Club in 1867, they went by the name of 'The Wednesday Football Club' until 1929 when they changed their name to Sheffield Wednesday F.C. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Constable Slugger Jackson Guest Cast Martin Julien as John Mortimer Rupert Simonian as Nigel Braxton Zoe Cleland as Joanne Perly Sandy Jobin-Bevans as Mr. Stone Jonathan Potts as Thornton Bruce Catherine Fitch as Catherine Tweedale Lindsay Owen Pierre as Alvin Lester Hannah Miller as Nicole Henry Nikki Duval as Effie Nolan Merle Newell as Orphanage Woman Uncredited Cast Gallery mm909 Gazette.PNG|Not a good news day mm909 lego.PNG|Crime scene building blocks 909 Raised on Robbery Blackboard.PNG|At the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 909 Raised on Robbery .PNG 909 Raised on Robbery Blackboard 4.PNG mm909 Jilliam Baby Roland.PNG|Meet baby Roland|link=Baby Roland Connor Category:Season Nine